Galleys which are provided at present on board modern commercial aircraft customarily comprise parking places, at which can be parked mobile trolleys which are loaded with service products, such as, for example, food or drinks, required for providing to the passengers on board the aircraft. Furthermore, the galleys have storage compartments, in which boxes loaded with service products can be accommodated. To mark the contents of the trolleys and the storage compartments, the trolleys and the storage compartments are provided with adhesive labels which the catering company applies to outer surfaces of the trolleys and the storage compartments on loading the trolleys and the storage compartments. Furthermore, lists are drawn up, which show the cabin crew a list of the available service products and their storing position in the aircraft galley. Since these lists inform the cabin crew merely of the initial loading state of the aircraft galley, it is difficult for the cabin crew to keep track of the inventory of the galley during the flight. Furthermore, the adhesive labels applied to the outer surfaces of the trolleys and the storage compartments spoil the appearance of the trolleys and the galley.
An aircraft galley of modular design, comprising a base body with a plurality of compartments, is known from WO 2007/095000 A1. Various appliances, such as, for example, an oven or a microwave oven, are arranged in the compartments of the base body. Furthermore, a plurality of boxes arranged one behind the other, in which service products, such as, for example, food or drinks required for providing to the passengers on board the aircraft, can be accommodated, are received in the compartments of the base body.
DE 10 2005 049 688 A1 discloses an RFID (radio frequency identification) system for monitoring the transport and storage conditions of goods received in a trolley, which system comprises a transponder integrated in the trolley and having a measuring device for acquiring state data, such as, for example, the temperature, humidity, etc. inside the trolley. The data acquired by the measuring device are transmitted to reading stations of the RFID system which are provided, in the region of trolley parking places, in a store of a catering company charged with loading the trolleys, in a transport vehicle or in an aircraft galley.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a system and a method for stockkeeping in an aircraft galley which make it possible to keep better overview over the inventory of the galley.